Those Three Words
by Hatake Megumi
Summary: Asuma remembers a conversation his father had from a long time and applies the lesson he learnt that day to the person most precious to him. AsumaxKurenai aka asukure. R & R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. Kakashi could own me if he wants though… although he belongs to Kishimoto-sensei too… so does that mean that I'd belong to Kishimoto-sensei too?

I do own the 2 chars that don't appear in Naruto. They are my creations for this story.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's comments: Whoo! Another AsumaxKurenai story! And yes, my theory was right! Asuma is the Third Hokage/Sandaime's son! This happens after the Third's death by the way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Those three words

Asuma came back from training with his team, tired and grumpy as any other 12 year-old would be after a day of training. He went up to his father's office, hoping he'd mooch a few cookies off of him.

"Welcome back Asuma, how was your day?" asked the familiar voice of his father as he entered. He gave a grumble in reply as he sat down on the sofa by the coffee table. His father laughed as he grudgingly took out the papers his sensei wanted him to read out of his bag. "I think I'm expecting some guests very soon. Why don't you take those to my desk and read them there?"

Asuma did exactly that and started his reading. Before he finished scanning the first page, a knock came from the door.

"Come in," said his father. A man in his thirties and a girl who couldn't be older than four or five came in.

"Thank you Sandaime-sama," said the man. His father gestured at the chairs and offered the guests some tea. Neither guest noticed Asuma or bothered to mention that he was there.

"So this was the young lady you kept mentioning, Okada-sensei," said the Sandaime thoughtfully. "You really don't know how much I've heard about you young lady. The young genius who skipped many grades and yet surpasses the rest of her class at the tender age of four."

Asuma gave up on reading and decided to listen in while looking as if he was interested in the piece of paper in front of him.

"Yes, Megumi-san is a gifted young lady and yet her father is planning to move out of Konoha and to his ancestor's land as he has inherited a country from his great-uncle. He plans to take Megumi and her mother, who is also a gifted shinobi with him," Okada-sensei said with an angry tone to his voice.

"So, you're trying to convince me to convince Megumi-san's parents to not part from Konoha?" inquired the Sandaime.

"Yes," was the reply of the other man. The Saidaime took a big breath.

"What is your uptake on the situation Megumi-san?" asked the Sandaime.

"I don't have much of a choice in this decision do I?" asked the young girl.

"I'm sure at home, not so much but I'd like to hear what you would like to say," replied the Hokage.

"Well, Mama didn't want to leave at first and she and Papa argued a lot over the last couple of days but eventually Mama relented," she said and then pausing.

"Your mother gave up?" asked Okada-sensei.

"Not gave up really, more like gave into Papa's argument."

"What was his argument then?" the Sandaime inquired.

"Well yesterday when they were fighting again, Mama said that Papa just wanted to move because they all considered him an unsatisfactory ninja and he was just a coward because of that. But then Papa said that that wasn't it. He said that he loved us and he didn't want to live in a world where he might not see us the next day. Then he said that he didn't want me to live in a world where the person whom I loved might die the next day."

"Well… that is a shinobi's life," stated Okada-sensei, in a slightly sad tone.

"So, what do you think about what he said?" asked the Hokage.

"That love is powerful. And scary."

The two men chuckled at her comment.

"It can be I guess. But he has a point. Would you be willing to live and grow up in a world where your friends, family or loved ones will die the next day?" the Hokage asked.

"If it's a shinobi's life, I guess I would accept that. Besides, wouldn't this sort of life make us learn how precious love is?"

"Would you care to explain Megumi-san?" asked her sensei.

"Well, if you knew that there was a possibility that the person you loved would die the next day, wouldn't you treasure every precious moment with them and tell them that you loved them so that they'd know that those were the last words you said to them before they died? And if you don't die, you would be happy to spend another day with them or even another moment!"

"You said she was wise beyond her years Okada but I have to admit, I never really believed you until now."

Okada chuckled.

"Well, this means that you'd want to stay, right?" added Okada quickly after his laughter.

"I guess Papa wants the best for us. Even if I did want to stay, Mama's already relented and if Mama is willing to move then I'll move too so that Mama and Papa can be together without any worries," she replied a little sadly. "But everything will be okay. I'll come back, I promise."

There was a sad look in her sensei's eye and Asuma's father almost looked sad to see her take such a responsible decision.

"I guess that is the end of this Okada-san," declared the Sandaime. After some small talk, the girl and her sensei left, leaving Asuma and his father alone again.

"I assume you didn't get much reading done Asuma," said his father. Asuma shrugged in reply. After a certain bit of silence, his father spoke again.

"Asuma, remember the young lady's words. She was correct in what she said."

After that his father left to do some of his duties.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Many years have passed since Asuma heard that conversation that day. Now, he was standing in front of his father's grave. He never had much of an attachment to the village, or his father… until now. After leaving a small prayer, he set off into the village. Walking for a bit, he found himself in front of the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"Ino's never going to shut up about this," he muttered as he went in.

"Welcome," came Ino's bored voice from the counter. "Asuma-sensei! What are you doing here? Hey, are you getting something for somebody? Who? Who?"

He quickly picked up a red, no… crimson rose.

"I'll have this," he stated as he paid her.

"You still haven't answered my question!"

"None of your business," he grumbled. He walked out and left quickly so that Ino wouldn't follow him.

When night fell, Asuma walked up to a small house, looking up towards the balcony on the second floor that had a few plants on it. He jumped up towards it and knocked on the glass doors, rose in hand.

A woman, slightly sleepy and in a red nightgown went up and opened the door, rubbing her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her crimson eyes meeting his. He gave her the rose and held her tight.

"Asuma?" she asked.

"Nothing's the matter Kurenai, I just wanted to see you."

She smiled, returning the hug.

"I love you."

Slightly startled by the words, Kurenai looked up at Asuma.

"I love you," she replied.

Before, he was too shy to express his appreciation towards his father; now it was too late. But this time, it would be different. Even if their lives ended the next day, those three precious words would be the last they exchanged with one another.

END


End file.
